Users within an enterprise environment often store data on large data storage systems. Typically, these data storage systems are organized into multiple logical units of data (LUNs). Often, for example, in a backup context, it is desirable to store one or more of these LUNs in a compressed format in order to maximize the use of storage space.
In some enterprise data storage systems, it is possible to perform a compression operation one or more LUNs within the system. Because compression operations require temporary swap space, these compression operations can only be performed if sufficient storage space is available.